forgottenheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maps
Primary Maps :Central City & Keystone :Gotham City/Bludhaven :New York City :Metropolis :Star City Secondary Maps :Attilan :G.I. Joe - The Pit :Muir Island :Outer Space :S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier :Themyscira Tertiary Maps :Coast City :Midway City :Opal City :San Francisco :Smallville Primary Maps The Forgotten Heroes grid is created of a variety of cities and locations. Below are maps, grid layouts, and general information about the them. Central City & Keystone= Central City, Missouri and Keystone, Kansas are known as the Twin Cities. Keystone is the home of the first Flash that was a member of the Justice Society of America during World War II, and Central City is the home of the Flash's after. Still, the Flash's have always protected both the Twin Cities, and in return the Twin Cities has been unusually supportive even through the Cold War and the Fall of the Heroes. Map Grid Layout 041 / | \ 028----032----042-043 | | \ | / 029 044 | \ 030-031 Keystone Legend --------------- 28 - Industrial Park 29 - Business District 30 - Keystone Avenue 31 - Old Stockyard 32 - Flash Bridge Central City Legend ------------------- 41 - Parkside 42 - Uptown 43 - Downtown 44 - South Side |-|Gotham City= Gotham City is located in Gotham County, in southwest New Jersey, north of Atlantic City. It was the home of a Native American tribe known as the Miagani. They went extinct during the 1800s, Dr. Amadeus Arkham having met and written about their hidden last survivors before their demise with the founding of modern-day Gotham City. Originally settled by Dutch pioneers in the 1600s, and during the latter half of the 1700s, it was originally known as Gotham Town. It has a rich and brutal past that inspires nightmares and tales of horror. Bludhaven is located in New Jersey towards the Southern tip, just south of Gotham City. It was founded in the early 1900s as a whaling town before it turned into a city. However the town could never get its head above water and failed to transform itself into a manufacturing and shipping center. With powerful organized syndicates and rampant police corruption that starts from the top and trickles down. It is no wonder why Bludhaven is seen as Gotham City's 'ugly sister'. Map Grid Layout 017 / | / | / | / | 018 019 | \ / | | 020 | | | | |-021-022 | | |-----023 | / \ |--024 025 | 026 | 027 Legend ------ 017 - Bristol 018 - Sommerset 019 - Burnlen 020 - The Narrows 021 - Upper West Side, Uptown 022 - Uptown 023 - South Gotham 024 - Tricorner 025 - Blackgate Isle 026 - North Side, Bludhaven 027 - South Side, Bludhaven |-|New York City= New York City is located southeast tip of New York state. Known as the Big Apple, it consists of three islands. Map Grid Layout 011 / | 012-013 | | 014-015 / 016 Legend ------ 011 - Bronx 012 - Upper Manhattan 013 - Queens 014 - Lower Manhattan 015 - Brooklyn 016 - Staten Island |-|Metropolis= Metropolis is located in Upstate New York and is known as The Big Apricot. Often seen as a mirrored reflection of New York City, it does have a flavor entirely its own. Map Grid Layout 001-002----- | | \ \ 003-004-005-006 \ | / | 007 008 / | / / 009 / 010-------- Legend ------ 001 - Park Ridge 002 - Bakerline 003 - Suicide Slums, New Troy 004 - Downtown, New Troy 005 - Central Business District, New Troy 006 - St. Martin's Island 007 - Midtown, New Troy 008 - Hell's Gate 009 - Stryker's Island 010 - Queensland Park |-|Star City= Star City is located in California on the coast. It was originally founded by Colonel Jeb Star as the territory of Fort Plymouth in 1797. It developed into a prosperous trading community and cattle town, later it became part of the continental railroad system in the 1860s. In 1897, the "Great Fire" happened when a stockyard smokehouse was set ablaze and burned most of the city to the ground. The city was built into a living symbol of modernism and renamed after its founding father, Jeb Star. Map Grid Layout 033 / \ 034 \ \ \ 035-036-037 / / 038 / \ / 039 / 040 Legend ------ 033 - Uptown 034 - Smith Avenue 035 - City Core 036 - Downtown 037 - Aurora 038 - Hyde Park 039 - South End 040 - Titans Island ---- Secondary Maps There are some areas that are on grid, but not built in full detail. As a result, maps are sometimes quite useful in adding additional perspective. Attilan= Attilan is the floating Inhuman city over the ruins of the ancient city on the moon. It is located in the oxygen bearing Blue Area, in the Luther Crater. Map |-|G.I. Joe - The Pit= The Pit is the G.I. Joe Headquarters. They are a project or division of I.O.. Its location is hidden from public knowledge so that Cobra or other terrorist organizations will not find it. In reality however, it is located in Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming. Map |-|Muir Island= Muir Island is a small island off the northern coast of Scotland. It houses the largest and most comprehensive mutant research complex called the Mutant Research Center founded by Dr. Moira MacTaggert. It is a privately founded facility. Map |-|Outer Space= Outer Space is just that, the universe outside of Earth including its atmospheres. Map Grid Layout Intergalactic Space - Oa in Sector 0000 | Ysmault - Interplanetary Space - Titan in Sector 2814 | Watchtower - Cislunar Space - Luna - Attilan | Other Atmospheres | Troposphere - Helicarrier | Earth in Sector 2814 |-|S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier= The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier is the secret operation base for The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Only the best of the best of this U.N. government organization are welcomed to the Helicarrier. Map |-|Themyscira= Themyscira also known as Paradise Island is the home island of the Amazons. It is located in the Aegean Sea, between Greece and Turkey. Even with more open relations with the modern world of man, the island is still obscured by magic for those that do know already know its exact location. Map ---- Tertiary Maps These are some areas that are not build on grid, but can be used in the Free RP Rooms. Maps are provided to give additional perspective on the cities as they are still quite important to some characters. Coast City= Coast City is located in California. The hardships it faced in the comics are represented on this game in the Darkseid invasion and the arrival of Thanos. Map |-|Midway City= Midway City is located in Michigan and is also known as Brulè's Landing. Though destroyed in the comics during Zero Hour, it still exists on this game in case players which to use it. They even have a baseball team called the Midway City Dodgers. Map |-|Opal City= Opal City is located in Maryland. It is the home of Starman from the Justice Society of America (JSA). Map |-|San Francisco= San Francisco is located in California, south of Star City. It is where the Titans Island is closest too, though the island is also within view of Star City. Map |-|Smallville= Smallville is located in Kansas and the hometown of Clark Kent, investigative reporter at the Daily Globe. It is a small town with the biggest retail store being the Feed Store which also sales tractors. Map Category:Theme